


Lover's Spit - In Order

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Reunion Sex, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Final scene from episode 3x08, "Lover's Spit" reunion scene. Edited to be in chronological order.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Lover's Spit - In Order

**Author's Note:**

> I took quite a few liberties with the editing. Hope you enjoy it!

YouTube direct link: <https://youtu.be/1KjPQ-ekFyQ>


End file.
